


Tears

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: When Fenris leaves after he and Tessa it causes my already pretty psychotic Hawke to implode a bit.Pairing: Tessa Hawke/FenrisSong: I FoundArtist: Amber RunStoryline: Chosen





	

And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind  
And I'll use you as a focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
And I'Ve moved further than I thought I could  
But I miss you more than I thought I would  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me  
{x2} 

And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind.

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me  
{x2}

 

Hawke looks at the page, tears fall mixing with the ink in places. Pushing the paper away she glances at the door to the office making sure it's closed. He'd left. She'd used him as a focal point, one of the first men to ever accept her, even court her despite her violent tendencies. “These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder which, as the kiss, consume.” She's heard the quote somewhere or read it and liked it. 

“Mistress Hawke? Did you need something?” Bodahn asks as he enters with a tray, the smell of chocolate reaching her nose at the same time the tray finds its way to the desk where she sits. A quick duck of head to hide her face and a wave of hand has the dwarf back out of the room. Glance of the words on the page and she's crying again. She'd trusted and been betrayed, the snarky refrain from Vengeance played over in her head again and a again as she downed the chocolate. She'd make him pay, she was good at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
